<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close for Comfort by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404786">Too Close for Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah comforts his partner after they're almost killed by Travis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close for Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time slowed as Jonah watched the scene unfold. Travis made it seem like he was going to shoot the boy, but at the last second aimed the gun at Y/N and pulled the trigger. His eyes followed the bullet as he pulled his significant other out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and the bullet grazed Y/N's arm. He took a moment to hold them, barely noticing how shaken up they were as he watched Travis escape before Jonah could get him back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were now back at Meyer's Mansion, Y/N letting Joe disinfect and wrap the wound. The soldier gave them a light pat on the shoulder when he was finished, the tone of his voice was kinder than usual. "It's going to scar, but you'll be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they could do was nod. The shock was still setting in, and the fear they felt only continued to rise. The conversation felt distant, and their eyes were unfocused. The scene replaying in their head over and over again as if there was no way to stop the loop. They still felt Jonah's hand as he pulled them towards him, and the pain from the graze never dulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, they reached over to Jonah as he walked through what had happened with Travis. The boy glanced over at Y/N, who continued staring at the table in front of them and squeezed their hand in reassurance. He interlocked their fingers as he continued talking, letting the members of the Hunt make comments throughout. Lonny, in particular, had a lot to say about the fucker that stabbed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucker mentioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullets on Mars</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he stabbed me in the fucking gut," he complained, for the millionth time. He wasn't particularly fond of that film anymore, let alone the American Nazi. "Man, I hate that guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you just shut up and let the kid finish?" Harriet snapped at Lonny, causing the actor to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying," he shrugged, and took a drag of his cigarette. "The next time I see that guy, he's going to get what he deserves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah cleared his throat to force their attention back to him, wanting to get it over and done with. Y/N was looking more distant as the minutes passed, and he wanted to be alone with them to make sure his partner was okay. The crew was mostly quiet through the rest of the story and, after more exclamations of hatred towards Travis from Lonny, they disbanded for the night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone left the room, Jonah turned towards Y/N and let go of their hand. He tucked a strand of hair behind their ear and kissed the top of their head. "Let's go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Y/N a moment to register that Jonah was speaking to them, and they turned to look at him. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were in the room, Y/N got out of the bloody clothes and immediately climbed into bed. Jonah joined them a few minutes later, and let Y/N snuggle into him once he got comfortable. He stroked their hair as the events of the day finally caught up to them, and understood the fear they were feeling. There was always an underlying feeling that one of them was going to be killed, especially after Murray was blown to pieces. No one ever expects it to actively happen, and when it does everyone questions why they're doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah felt Y/N wince, and shift their arm to reduce the pain. They moved their head to rest on his chest, and their hand rested next to their cheek. Jonah put his arms around Y/N and continued stroking their hair until they fell asleep. Closing his eyes, he hoped his partner wouldn't decide to leave The Hunt in the morning. The last thing he wanted was to do this without them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>